OS Les bêtises de Nessie
by PARADA
Summary: Parce que Renesmée sait comment mener son petit monde par le bout du nez !


Alors, c'est vraiment à prendre au second degrés. Ne soyez pas trop sévère surtout (;

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>POV RENESMEE<p>

Bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Avec six vampires surprotecteurs, il fallait bien qu'il en a un qui s'en aperçoive. C'est juste que quand Sarah l'avait proposé, elle était si enthousiaste que je me suis laissé emporter sans penser aux conséquences. Bien sûr, quand mes parents l'apprendront ils seront furax. Parce que, oui, j'ai bien conscience que Jasper va me balancer dès qu'ils rentreront. Je me mords la lèvre, un peu nerveuse. Peut-être qu'ils ne seront pas si fâchés. Après tout, Jacob avait trouvé ça très beau, lui… Normalement je n'allais que l'accompagner, mais quand j'ai vu ce magnifique bijou dans la vitrine, c'est comme si mon cerveau c'était arrêté de fonctionner. Et puis, de toute façon, après tout, j'ai bien le droit de faire quelque chose d'en j'ai envi n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas comme si je faisais tout pour énerver mes parents… En faite en y repensant, je crois qu'ils pourraient même bien le prendre, c'est un signe de maturité, que je prenne des décisions toute seule. Je suis entrain de grandir et je n'ai plus besoin de leur autorisation ! Oui, c'est ça que je vais leur dire. Je suis indépendante ! Du haut de mes seize ans, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi. Un ricanement se fait entendre derrière moi et je me retourne en hoquetant de surprise. Emmett se tient là, un grand sourire collé au visage.

« Toi, tu va avoir des problèmes ! » Se moque-t-il doucement. Je rougis et cache mon visage pour qu'il ne se moque pas encore plus.

« C'est pas comme s'il allait me jeter dehors de toute façon. » Dis-je tout de même têtue. Il se contente de rigoler doucement en se balançant de droite à gauche en sifflant.

« En tout cas, quand Rosalie l'a apprit, elle était furax… » Dit-il un air angélique sur le visage. Je secoue ma tête.

« Maman a dit qu'elle me soutiendrai toujours dans tout mes choix… » Je réplique le nez froncé.

« Edward par contre… » Il éclate de rire quand je déglutis. « T'as l'air un peu pâlotte tout d'un coup. » Me taquine-t-il. Je rétorque en gémissant.

« C'est pas drôle ! » Je prends une mèche de mes cheveux entre mes doigts et l'enroule autour de mon doigt, nerveusement.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me donne vraiment une claque mentale d'avoir agit sur un coup de tête. C'était pas mon meilleur plan jusqu'à présent, faut bien l'avouer. Et puis de toute façon j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. C'est mon corps et je vais prouver que je suis capable d'assumer mes actes. Et puis c'est tout…

« Renesmee ! » Je déglutis et sens que je deviens livide quand la voix de mon père hurle mon nom. Emmett éclate de rire bruyamment et disparait rapidement. Je me lève lentement et traîne de pieds pour descendre dans le salon.

Waw, la famille au grand complet réuni, la poisse !

Je rougis et me tord les mains en attendant le verdict. Papa se tient près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés et la mâchoire serrés. Merde, c'est pas bon signe ça.

« Arrête directement ces gros mots. » Gronde-t-il menaçant.

« T'as pas le droit de lire mes pensées. » Je me défends pitoyablement. Il se retourne et me lance un regard furieux alors que maman s'approche de lui et dépose une main sur son bras pour le calmer. Elle a l'air amusé, peut-être que…

« Et ne crois pas que ta mère va te sortir de là jeune fille. » Me coupe papa dans mes pensées. Je rougis une fois de plus. C'est le rire cristallin de tante Alice qui attire mon attention. Quand papa la foudroie du regard elle lève les yeux ciel et réplique amusé.

« C'est bon, Edward. Ta fille a seize ans, arrête de faire comme si c'était un bébé. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il pince ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr que c'est un bébé, c'est _mon_ bébé ! Elle n'a pas conscience de ce qu'elle fait. » Bon déjà ils doivent arrêter de faire comme si j'étais pas là.

« Edward a raison, Nessie avait déjà dû en parler avant d'agir si bêtement. Des trucs comme ça on demande l'autorisation. » Rajoute Rosalie. Bon, je peux pas compter sur son soutien, ça c'est clair.

« Bon je peux encore en placer une ou… » Mon père et tante Rosalie m'interrompent d'une même voix en se tournant vers moi.

« Non ! » Je fais les gros yeux et me tourne vers tonton Emmett, qui est écroulé de rire face à cette scène. Heureusement papy intervient calmement.

« Je crois qu'on devrait laisser Nessie parler. » Tante Rosalie se tourne vers moi et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, Renesmée, explique ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête. Non mais franchement qu'est-ce que tu croyais en… »

« Rosie… » Apaise mamy. En même temps avec les dons de tonton Jasper… Je prends une grande bouffée d'air.

« Et bien déjà normalement j'allais pas vraiment le faire, je devais seulement accompagner une copine. Et puis je sais pas… Quand je l'ai vu là, j'ai trouvé ça tellement beau. C'est vrai que pendant un instant je me suis vraiment demander s'ils arriveraient à me le mettre... Et puis Jake il a dit que… » Je m'interromps quand mon père ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête de nez alors que tante Rose me regarde les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, l'air incrédule.

« Tu veux dire que… que ce chien… »

« Tante Rose ! » M'écrie-je choqué.

« Il l'a vu et il a dit que c'est sexy ? » Demande mon père en sifflant furieusement. Bon, là j'avoue, c'était pas très intelligent d'y penser. « Je confirme. » Siffle-t-il sur le même ton. Cette fois tonton Jasper et papy ricanent aussi.

« Bah… Euh… » Si je réponds oui c'est pas bien et si je réponds non c'est pas bien non-plus. « Maman… » Je gémis en grimaçant. Elle rigole doucement.

« C'est bon, mon chéri, c'est une ado. » Dit-elle un sourie amusé aux lèvres.

« Au pauvre type à toucher la peau de ma fille, alors désolé, mais permet-moi de me mettre dans tout mes états. » Grogne-t-il un peu agaçé.

« Mais papa, vraiment c'est super beau et puis tout le monde de mon âge… »

« Tout le monde n'est pas un vampire ! » S'écrie-t-il en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Je fais une moue déçue et il s'attendrit presque immédiatement. Je m'avance rapidement vers lui et enroule mes bras autour de son cou.

« Je t'aime papa ! » Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Ma mère rigole et caresse mes cheveux en nous regardant. Papa grogne mais me prends tout de même dans se bras.

« Tu ne va pas t'en sortir si facilement. » Dit-il de mauvaise fois. Alice s'adresse à moi comme si de rien était.

« Allez, montre-moi ça. » Je fais un grand sourire et lève mon t-shirt pour laisser apparaitre mon nombril. Alice et Emmett se penche pour regarder de plus près le piercing. Tonton Emmett siffle.

« Très sexy. » Dit-il en rigolant. Mon père grogne et nous éclatons cette fois si tous de rire.

Et encore une fois je m'en sors sans casse.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est déjà fini. Je posterais probablement encore un chapitre si j'ai de l'inspiration.<p>

Laissez-moi un** review** pour me donner votre avis surtout (;

A la prochaine


End file.
